Dime lo que sientes
by RequeteMiau
Summary: Tweek es animado a declarar su amor por el pelinegro durante su, ya tradicional, escape de verano. Advertencias: Extra 1: Subido de "tono". Extra 2: Lemon -Próximo cambio a rated M una vez subido-
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Tweek es animado a declarar por fin su amor por el pelinegro durante su, ya tradicional, escape de verano._

 **Dime lo que sientes**

Aire fresco, relucientes estrellas, tranquilidad absoluta y la compañía de mis mejores amigos. Era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme pleno. Así, como ya era tradición, viajamos a un pequeño bosque apartado de la ya gran y ruidosa South Park. Desde que el pueblo comenzó un crecimiento acelerado hace unos años, ya nada fue lo mismo, en realidad…de pueblo no quedó nada. Por esto y disfrutar de una salida únicamente de amigos, es que hacíamos un escape cada verano. Viajábamos en la vieja camioneta de Clyde, a pesar de tener disponibles los lujosos vehículos de Token, preferíamos hacerlo de la forma más sencilla posible. Nos quedábamos en el lugar un fin de semana entero, para relajarnos, recordar, añorar y ser felices a nuestra manera.

Nos encontrábamos disfrutando de la segunda noche alejados de todo. Estábamos los cuatro sentados en la parte trasera de la vieja camioneta, observando el sin igual espectáculo de luces que nos ofrecía la naturaleza.

-¿No creen que es genial?- Preguntó el chico castaño, que se encontraba sentado frente a mí, sin alejar su vista del cielo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunté fluidamente. Con el paso de los años, al hallar y asumir el origen de mis problemas nerviosos, comencé a erradicarlo poco a poco, no obstante, no fui capaz de abandonarlo por completo, simplemente me detuve en un punto "sano". Seguía con algunas expresiones involuntarias en momento de estrés, no obstante, los temblores constante habían desaparecido, podía abotonar correctamente mi camisa y ordenar mejor mi alborotado cabello en una pequeña coleta.

-Aun estar los cuatro junto a pesar de todos estos años-Respondió Clyde sumido en su propio mundo. Ante su afirmación se formó una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Tenía razón. La nostalgia siempre nos invadía al venir a este lugar.

-Lo es-Respondió serenamente Token, como de costumbre.

-Maricas-Interrumpió secamente el pelinegro, acabando con la atmosfera.

-Siempre jodes los momentos- Comentó riendo Token.

-Es parte de todo esto-Habló aun embobado el castaño. Estaba tan hipnotizado por las brillantes estrellas que ni siquiera se inmutaba por el insulto.

-Yo también creo que es genial…estar junto a ustedes-Apoyé, tímidamente, volviendo al tema, simultáneamente abracé mis rodillas. La penétrate mirada que Craig me dirigía solo lograba intimidarme más. - ¿Q-que sucede?- Cuestioné enfocando mi vista en mis inquietas manos.

-Yo también lo creo-Respondió suavemente el pelinegro, mientras posaba su mano izquierda sobre la mías. Al instante dirigí mi mirada hacia sus profundos ojos azules, aquellos que me sacan de la realidad y hacen que me pierda en un mundo perfecto.

-¿Ahora quién es el marica?- Se burló el ya incorporado Clyde. Al escucharlo terminé bruscamente el contacto con el ojiazul. A pesar de llevar años enamorado del pelinegro, aún sentía muchas inseguridades. Me era casi imposible dejarme llevar, además nunca había compartido el tema con nadie. Todo resultaba ser, como diría en antaño, demasiada presión.

-Tú- Se dirigió Craig al castaño casi en un gruñido.

-Tranquilo hombre-Habló Clyde a la vez que alzaba sus manos a la altura de sus hombros.

\- Voy a dar una vuelta- Notificó secamente el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie.

-No, podrías perderte-Lo detuve jalando la manga de su chaqueta azul. Sabía que escapaba por mi reciente reacción, jodía cada oportunidad, no podía evitar comportarme como un imbécil ante él.

-Es imposible, todos conocemos demasiado bien este lugar-Rebatió el pelinegro librándose suavemente de mi agarre.

-Además, sería demasiada presión-Añadió Clyde burlándose de mi pasado. Al instante Craig le dedico su típica seña para luego bajar del vehículo y alejarse por el frondoso bosque.

-Ten cuidado-Pedí antes de que el chico del chullo desapareciera de nuestra vista.

-No te preocupes, ese cabrón podría pelear con un oso y salir ileso-Me tranquilizó Token mientras abría una soda.

-Tienes razón-Afirmé cabizbajo. Me sentía culpable, evidentemente Craig se había cansado de mis actitudes esquivas, hemos pasado años en un ir y venir de emociones, sin lograr que ninguno logre declararse abiertamente lo cual solo produce más inseguridades que poco a poco nos han ido alejando. Quisiera tener de una vez el valor para enfrentar la situación, antes de que sea demasiado tarde para nosotros.

-Ya cambia esa cara hombre, solo ve a buscarlo y ya-Dijo Clyde sentándose a mi lado con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qu-qué?-Pregunté reflejando sorpresa en mi rostro.

-Dios…ya estamos cansados de todo esto, declárense de una vez, sean gays y enorgullézcanos-Agregó Clyde posando su mano empuñada sobre su corazón acompañado de una expresión de orgullo en su rostro. Le di una sonrisa tímida en respuesta, el castaño era capaz de animar hasta al ser más deprimido.

-¿A que le temes Tweek?- Intervino Token ante mi silencio.

-Si ¿a qué le temes?- Repitió Clyde con un fingido tono serio. Me tomé unos segundos antes de responder.

-Soy un fenómeno, como todos decían cuando niños, a pesar de haber mejorado con los años sigo teniendo comportamientos extraños de vez en cuando y esos jodidos gnomos aun no me dejan-Confesé frunciendo el ceño en las últimas palabras. Esos cabrones- No quiero joder mi amistad con Craig, dando un paso y luego arruinándolo con mis imbecilidades. Es demasiado importante para mí- Continué acompañado de un semblante triste. Ambos chucos se quedaron mirándome por unos momentos sin decir nada.

-Tweek, no eres un fenómeno- Intervino el castaño posando su mano izquierda por sobre mi hombro- y que nadie se atreva a decir lo contrario, hablo en serio- Añadió frunciendo levemente el ceño. Lo miré sorprendido, no era común ver a Clyde de esa forma.

-Yo…simplemente creo que él se cansará de mí y luego ni siquiera podremos estar juntos como amigos- Seguí confesando los miedos que me han atacado por años.

-Craig te ama Tweek, de eso no hay duda, haría y hará cualquier cosa por ti, lo sé- Volvió a intervenir Clyde- es como un jodido adicto a ti, jamás podría cansarse-Añadió acompañado de una amplia sonrisa.

-Tweek, si hasta el idiota de Clyde está seguro de eso, no veo que duda puede quedarte-Apoyó Token junto a una sonrisa paternal de esas que solo él sabe dar. Sentía como mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Nadie nos conocía mejor que ellos para poder hablar del tema. Quizás tantos años de silencio me hicieron agravar imaginariamente la situación haciéndome imposible avanzar.

-Hey, no me digas así- Se quejó el aludido- de todas formas, Tweek si aún te queda alguna duda…ve a resolverlo con el involucrado…quien mejor para ser jodidamente honesto y claro que Craig Tucker-Ánimo el de chaqueta roja mientras se ponía de pie, acto seguido, me ofreció su mano, la cual acepté dudoso- Ven vamos-Dijo dándome un impulso para ponerme de pie.

-Terminen esto de una vez, Craig lleva lloriqueando demasiado tiempo- Ánimo Token poniéndose de pie al igual que nosotros- No le quites lo poco que le queda de esperanza. Ambos se necesitan-Agregó seriamente, infundiéndome un extraño y momentáneo valor.

-Exacto…ve…sigue el camino amarillo-Añadió Clyde apuntando la dirección que el pelinegro siguió. En seguida Token se dio una pequeña palmadita en el rostro. Por mi parte seguía sin agregar palabra. Estaba totalmente descolocado…solo quizás…tenían razón.

-Ve al lago, te aseguro que estará ahí-Informó el chico de color dándome un pequeño empujoncito.

-Esta ngh bien-Acepté revelando mi nerviosismo con mis viejas costumbres- ¿Están se-seguros?- Pregunté una vez abajo de la camioneta. El miedo y la ansiedad comenzaban a envolverme al instante.

-Más seguro que nunca, ahora ve y no vuelvas hasta que ambos sean muuuuy gays-Exigió el castaño acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

-GAH- Grité como en los viejos tiempos mientras me alejaba del pequeño campamento. Maldita presión social. Caminé cuidadosamente, intentando no tropezar con las raíces de los árboles o arbustos. Sentía cada minuto más largo que el anterior, la ansiedad me consumía a cada paso más cerca de mi objetivo. Ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer, solo estaba seguro de una cosa, es ahora o nunca, si desperdicio esta oportunidad quizás jamás sea capaz de revelarle claramente mis sentimientos al pelinegro. Estaba cansando de amarlo en silencio.

Cuando al fin visualice el lago frente a mí, el cual reflejaba a la perfección la enorme luna que nos acompañaba esta noche, sentí una leve tranquilidad. Ningún lugar podría ser más propició para mi recién adoptada misión. Caminé lentamente por la orilla del lago sin alejar mi vista del mismo, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, en mis recuerdos, en una respuesta, en la seguridad para seguir adelante y por sobre todo, en el chico dueño de los sentimientos que jamás me creí capaz de tener hasta que se convirtieron en una realidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Escuché una voz ronca a mis espaldas.

-¡GAH! no me mates- Grité inmediatamente cubriendo mi cabeza mientras volteaba rápidamente- Ngh Craig eres tú- Agregué posando mi mano derecha sobre mi corazón el cual latía frenéticamente.

-Tranquilo-Dijo acercándose lentamente a mí- ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías haber salido solo-Me reprendió con su habitual expresión estoica.

-Te-te estaba buscando ngh- Los nervios me estaba consumiendo. Me sentía como un imbécil actuando de esta forma frente al pelinegro. Siempre ante él me veía más extraño de lo usual, lo cual, solo acrecentaba mi inseguridad.

-¿Por qué? sabes que puedo cuidarme solo-Añadió secamente.

-Lo sé…no se ngh trata de eso-Contradije intentando sonar tranquilo, lo cual, evidentemente, no conseguí.

-Entonces ¿qué?- Volvió a cuestionar mientras escondía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans negros. Me quedé estático por varios segundos intentando ordenar mis ideas. No sabía cómo comenzar. Tal vez aún no estaba preparado para esto- Mejor regresemos de una vez- Sugirió al no recibir respuesta, acto seguido comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección hacia el campamento.

-No, ¡espera! ngh- Lo detuve sujetando la espalda de su tradicional chaqueta azul marino. No podía seguir así, no debía…necesitaba un respuesta de mis propios sentimientos. De una vez por todas tenía que decidir si seguir adelante expresando mis sentimientos o asumir el rechazo y esforzarme por suprimir mí incondicional amor.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó sin voltear. Sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos. Tantas emociones juntas me volvían demasiado inestable. Apoyé mí frente en su espalda mientras con mis manos sujetaba fuertemente su chaqueta- ¿Tweek?- Me nombró. Seguía sin ser capaz de responder- Tweek…no te asustes, nada va a pasar en el camino de regreso.

-No es ngh eso- Logré formular aun si alejarme del ojiazul.

-¿Qué es entonces?-Cuestionó cuidadosamente. Me quedé nuevamente en silencio. Intentando armarme de valor. Simultáneamente comencé a extender lentamente mis brazos por la cintura del pelinegro, abrazándolo- Tweek…tu…

-¿No estas cansando de todo esto?-Lo interrumpí hablando rápida y fuertemente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse de mis ojos.

-¿De qué?-Preguntó a la vez que posaba suavemente sus manos sobre las mías.

-De ngh ya sabes tú...yo…-Agregué perdiendo la fluidez que el impulso anterior me había brindado.

-Necesito que seas claro-Susurró, acto seguido, se libró de mi agarre y volteó lentamente hasta quedar frente a mí- Vamos…no llores- Añadió mientras secaba delicadamente las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas- Ya no puedo seguir así Tweek- Confesó. Ante esa frase, sentí como el mundo se me venía abajo. Tenía razón.

-Lo ngh sabía…estas cansando de mi-Declaré dándole una falsa sonrisa- pero no te preocupes yo…

-Tweek te amo, jamás podría cansarme de ti, simplemente ya no puedo con la angustia de no saber si me correspondes o no, ya no puedo continuar así-Confesó claramente, sujetando mi rostro con ambas manos- Por favor termina con esto y dime lo que sientes- Completó. Estaba atónito, de un segundo a otro mis emociones dieron un vuelco inesperado…la felicidad comenzaba a invadirme como nunca antes lo había hecho. Por fin…por fin había llegado el momento que tanto anhele y a la vez tanto temí.

-Olvídalo…ya entendí-Añadió luego de unos segundos el pelinegro, terminando el contacto mientras retrocedía. Otra vez, con mi silencio, estaba dando la señal equivocada. Antes de que pudiera alejarse más, me acerqué rápidamente a él, posé mis manos en sus hombros y rosé bruscamente sus labios con los míos.

-No te ngh vayas-Pedí al finalizar nuestro efímero primer beso- yo también te amo- Agregué dándole una sincera sonrisa. La expresión de sorpresa que se formó en su rostro era única.

-Dios…tu disfrutas torturándome-Habló apoyando su frente contra la mía- pensé que todo había sido un mal entendido y que me estabas rechazando.

-Lamento…todo este tiempo, tenía miedo-Me disculpé. Nuevamente volvía a hablar fluido. La tensión por fin se había disipado y mi corazón se sentía más dichoso que nunca junto al pelinegro- No quiero perderte- Confesé.

-Nunca más te alejarás de mi Tweekers. Nunca- Aseguró seriamente mientras posaba sus manos en mi cintura, atrayéndome a él.

-¿Lo prometes?-Pregunté tímidamente.

-Por mi vida…no podría dejarte-Respondió, acto seguido comenzó a acercar lentamente nuestros rostros, hasta casi rozar nuestros labios…

-Al fiiiin-Escuchamos a nuestro costado acompañado de unos animados aplausos- oh mis bebés, crecieron tan lento. Creo que voy llorar- Interrumpió un muy emocionado Clyde con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, no pude contenerlo-Se disculpó avergonzado Token saliendo de su escondite tras un alejado arbusto.

-Tu, maldito imbécil-Insultó un muy irritado Craig, enseguida comenzó a caminar pesadamente hacia el castaño.

-Ven aquí y dame un abrazo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo mío-Comentó el de chaqueta roja extendiendo sus brazos- ¿Craig? ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó al ver como el ojiazul se acercaba peligrosamente haciendo sonar sus nudillos- Espera…amigo ¡no!- Gritó antes de salir corriendo seguido por Craig.

-¡Gah!.- Grité al ver como Clyde se lanzaba al lago, nuevamente, seguido por el pelinegro- oh dios, se van a ahogar y…

-Deberíamos ir también- Me interrumpió Token, en seguida corrió a unirse a ellos. Me quedé estático contemplando la escena. Se veían tan, a su manera, felices. Craig intentado ahogar a Clyde mientras Token defendía al segundo, todo acompañado de sus singulares risas.

-¿Qué esperas?-Dijo luego de un rato Craig totalmente empapado mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Ah yo…-Intenté formular antes de ser interrumpido por el ojiazul.

-Ven aquí-Añadió alzándome en sus fuertes brazos- No será lo mismo sin ti- Dijo antes de depositar un suave beso en mis labios.

-No ngh me sueltes-Pedí aferrándome fuertemente a su cuello.

-Sería incapaz-Respondió susurrando a mi oído- Te amo Tweekers- Declaró antes de unir nuestros ansiosos labios. Había estado esperando este momento por años.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo amaba más que nada y al fin era capaz de demostrarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Hola! Finalmente el "ratito más tarde" que dije se transformó en un día entero xD pero bueno, ando ocupada con otras cosas así que avanzaba muuuuuy lento_ _En fin…Aquí un siempre fiel Creek xD hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir desde la perspectiva de un Tweek más maduro, aunque amo sus tics –que igual se hicieron presentes- había que hacerlo alguna vez xd…sobre todo me encanta la idea de que su pelo alborotado sea atado en una coletita jaja le da un toque en mi imaginación :3._

 _Y bueno…como dije en el Style que subí ayer, ambos fics los hice para "celebrar" mi primer mes en fanfictión luego de mi regreso tras un mooooontón de años xD –ya ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de mi otra cuenta-_ _y como dije…este fic se lo dedico a todos los amantes del Creek sobre todo a quienes usualmente o siempre comenta mis historias de esta hermosa pareja *-* sí, yo los recuerdo a cada uno x,D! So: Miss Moka, pato 262, Kellyzelda 1000, valenfujoshi, Viany Yutaka, mermelada con tostadas ._ _Quién sabe si todos lo leerán jaja pero bueno, sinceramente agradezco mucho sus lindos comentarios que suelen dejar ;w; y me fascina su amorsh por la pareja jaja es como no sé, me siento comprendida(¿? C: espero poder seguir escribiendo historias de su agrado :D!_

 _En fin! Espero que les guste! Breve pero va al caso xD para enredos de días y días están los otros –jodidamente eternos- de mis fics. Muchos saludos a todos :3._

 _Pd: Esta historia se inspiró en una imagen hermosa que encontré una noche loca, donde el team Stan salía contemplando las estrellas todos sentaditos en una camioneta. La vi y fue un golpe de inspiración xD._

 **RequeteMiau**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertenece._

 **(** _ **EXTRA PARTE I)**_

-C-Craig- Susurró mi nombre apenas liberé sus labios. Nos miramos intensamente por unos segundos antes de tomarlo por los hombros y estamparlo contra el tronco de un viejo árbol mientras volvía a besar sus suaves labios. La intensidad del contacto crecía a cada momento más al igual que mi deseo de apoderarme de todo su ser.

-Quiero tener todo de ti-Susurré roncamente en su oído, acto seguido, comencé a depositar suaves besos en su delicado cuello.

-Y yo de ti-Correspondió de la misma forma. Oculté en su cuello la sonrisa lasciva que se formó en mi rostro. Este chico no sabe el efecto que tiene en mí. Acerqué bruscamente mi cuerpo al suyo generando un placentero y excitante roce con su entrepierna, el cual provocó que Tweek soltará leve jadeo, motivándome a seguir. Volví a dirigir mi atención a sus labios, los cuales atrapé frenéticamente, profundizándolo aún más al comenzar un delicioso juego con su lengua hasta que nos vimos en la obligación natural de separarnos para recobrar el aliento. Su mejillas sonrojadas, ojos entrecerrados, respiración agitada, labios entreabiertos, era la imagen más perfecta que había tenido el placer de contemplar en toda mi vida. Guiado por la tentación comencé a besar y morder intensamente su cuello bajando hasta su clavícula, desabrochando bruscamente los botones de su tradicional camisa verde oliva. Sus dulces y tenues gemidos solo me incitaban a seguir, los cuales aumentaron tras darle un brusco apretón a su trasero al alzarlo a la altura de mi cadera logrando que el rubio cruzara sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, aumentando así, el rose con mi intimidad.

-C-Craig- Volvió a repetir con su voz entrecortada al sentir el delicioso contacto que provocaba el vaivén de sus caderas.

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunté seductoramente en su oído antes de tomar sus caderas, alejarlo mínimamente y acercarlo bruscamente a las mías, obteniendo, de esta forma, un nuevo quejido de mi amado rubio que, esta vez, fue acompañado por uno propio, el cual ahogué en su cuello.

-¿Qué carajos crees que haces con mi pequeña florecita?-Escuché a una voz a mis espaldas acompañada de un fuerte resplandor.

-¿Pero qué mierda?-Pregunté bajando al instante a Tweek para voltear a ver al dueño de la molesta voz, en seguida posé sobre mi frente mi brazo derecho intentado cubrir la intensa luz que provenía de la linterna del castaño.

-Qué mierda tú ¡delincuente!-Repitió Clyde- ¡Llevas unas horas siendo su novio y ya intentas ultrajarlo!- Reprendió gravemente- Tweek, ven aquí-Ordenó estirando su brazo izquierdo en dirección al aludido quien no tardó en hacer caso a la petición.

-¿En serio Tweek?-Cuestioné incrédulo. Apenas el rubio entró en contacto con Clyde, el segundo lo abrazo protectoramente, haciendo al primero inclinarse hasta recostar su cabeza en el pecho del castaño.

-Tooookeeen, ven aquí- Gritó Clyde sin soltar en ningún momento al de ojos verdes.

-Pero ¿Qué mierda te pasa?- Cuestioné nuevamente sin comprender el por qué de la situación.

-Calla, depravado, mi pequeño Tweek no está listo para estas cosas-Respondió acariciando la cabeza del rubio quien parecía estar igual de descolado que yo.

-Clyde, pero si tú me animaste a ngh declararme-Confesó cuidadosamente el de ojos verdes.

-¡Sí! Pero no a que este cabrón se pase de listo en la primera noche. No lo permitiré. Tweek es delicado- Habló afectado el de playera roja dirigiéndome una mirada seria junto a sus últimas palabras. Está bien, todos en este jodido grupo protegemos a Tweek de una forma especial, pero hay un límite ¿no?, yo jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño, es más, estoy seguro de que le encantará.

-¿Qué les sucede ahora?-Preguntó el recién llegado Token mientras frotaba perezosamente sus ojos.

-Este depravado quería… ¡quería quitarle la inocencia a mi bebé!, has algo pá-Dijo abrazando con más fuerza a Tweek.

-¡GAH! ¿Que ngh dices?- Preguntó el rubio totalmente sonrojado recobrando sus expresiones nerviosas de antaño.

-¿Qué?- Volví a preguntar. Carajo ¿le dijo pá? Está bien, siempre he sabido que Clyde cayó de cabeza de su cuna cuando era un bebé pero ¿esto no es demasiado? Sí, todos cuidamos a Tweek, pero este lado jodidamente maternal nunca antes lo había visto, ni imaginado. Es sencillamente perturbador además de frustrante. Dios ¡estaba en medio de algo bueno!

-¿Hiciste eso Craig?-Cuestionó Token conteniendo una sonrisa burlona, evidentemente le estaba siguiendo el juego a Clyde. Hijos de puta.

-Amm ¿sí?- Afirmé confundido. Creía que luego de tantos años algo habíamos madurado.

-¿Ves? ¡Confesó!-Interrumpió Clyde- Tweek dormirá esta noche en nuestra carpa- Decidió ofendido soltando, por fin, al pobre rubio quien mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

-Clyde, no te preocupes, estoy bien-Intentó tranquilizar Tweek.

-No hay peros, ven conmigo-Rebatió el aludido dándole pequeños empujoncito a Tweek en dirección al campamento, el cual, solo se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

-Okey-Se rindió el de camisa verde oliva dirigiéndose voluntariamente al sitio indicado, seguido por el castaño

-Pero que mierda-Comenté totalmente descolocado ante la inusual escena.

-Amigo, te dejaron con las ganas-Comentó burlón Token dándome palmaditas en la espalda. En respuesta le di un fuerte codazo en las costillas- Ya, ya, cálmate fiera.

-No te burles de la desgracia ajena- Rebatí.

-¿Cómo tú siempre haces?- Preguntó. Me quedé en silencio ante su afirmación. Sencillamente, innegable- Además, Craig ¡apenas están juntos hace unas horas y ya te lo quieres tirar!-Añadió alzando la voz en sus últimas palabras.

-¡Llevo esperándolo por años y lo sabes!- Rebatí sinceramente. Me sentía jodidamente frustrado.

-Ya tendrás otra oportunidad-Consoló posando su mano sobre mi hombro- ahora, vamos a dormir-Sugirió antes de seguir el camino tomado por el resto del grupo. Lo imité sin decir palabra hasta verlo desaparecer tras la pequeña entrada de su amplia carpa tras la cual se escuchaban los interminables regaños del inoportuno castaño a Tweek.

-¿Es en serio?- Pregunté posándome frente al refugio del cual fui excluido. Clyde me había jodido mejor que nunca antes en toda nuestra vida, tal vez era su forma de vengarse por la forma en que lo trato, pero eso es demasiado, no se lo haría ni a mí peor enemigo.

Jodido Clyde, jodida venganza, jodido Tweek que me provoca hasta llevarme al límite. No obstante, mañana será otro día y nadie podrá impedir que me salga con la mía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Holo Holo! Originalmente esta historia iba a ser solo un oneshot pero decidí agregarle unos extra ya que es la historia perfecta para complementar con mi reciente práctica xD ¿Qué práctica? Pues hace unos días comencé unos oneshots locos para así aprender nuevas temáticas o como manejar ciertos personajes y entré eso, hice un lemon xd el cual verán en el próximo y último extra, así que eso, ya están advertidos! Si no les gusta déjenlo hasta aquí dasjdaj :c En fin! Espero que dejen comentarios si les gustó y les tincó la idea –corazones- muchas gracias por leer! Saludos!_

 _Pd: En el siguiente cap. cambiaré el rated a M por el lemon :c para que no se les vaya a perder en caso de que les guste la historia jdajda :c_

 **RequeteMiau**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertence.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Lemon.**_

 **(** _ **EXTRA PARTE II)**_

Desde la escena que Clyde armó en medio del bosque no había vuelto a tener un momento a solas junto a Tweek. El castaño se encargó de mantenernos alejados por el resto del viaje conservando en todo momento esa extraña y nueva faceta maternal. Hice un gran esfuerzo por no perder la paciencia y molerlos a golpes, de todas formas, al llegar a la casa del de ojos verdes lo tendría para mí solo hasta que sus padres llegaran de la cafetería hasta muy entrada la noche. No obstante no conté con la tenacidad de Clyde a quien no le bastó con joder cada momento en su presencia sino que también se aseguró de quitarme cada oportunidad posterior mensajeando a los padres de Tweek, pidiéndoles que estuvieran en casa para su regreso, argumentando que el rubio no se sentía bien y los extrañaba demasiado. Y como al parecer últimamente todo el mundo estaba en mi contra, los adultos de South decidieron, excepcionalmente, ser responsables y cuidar de su hijo haciendo caso a la petición del castaño. _Genial_. Luego de explicarles que Tweek estaba en perfectas condiciones terminamos enfrascados en un tedioso almuerzo escuchando las eternas charlas y metáforas del señor Tweak. Afortunadamente luego de un par de horas volvieron a cubrir la cafetería gracias a una extraña y esta vez creíble teoría que inventó Tweek. Luego de desconectar el teléfono de la casa y apagar los celulares para evitar las constantes llamadas de Clyde, pude guiar Tweek hasta su habitación excusándome en que necesitaba tomar una siesta, mentira que se hizo más que obvia a los pocos segundos, no obstante, mi pequeño y tentador rubio me siguió el juego.

-Al fin…¿estamos solos?-Pregunté cerrando lentamente la puerta de la habitación del de ojos verdes.

-Sí-Contestó a mi lado tomando suavemente mi mano derecha mientras me dedicaba una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Ya no más Clyde, ni padres, ni teléfonos, ni nada de nada?-Nombré hastiado luego de tanta interrupción. Realmente deseaba estar a solas con el rubio y poder expresarle de todas las formas posibles lo que sentía por él. Estuve conteniendo mis impulsos por tantos años que ahora, luego de probar por fin sus suaves labios, no puedo pasar un minuto sin añorar todo su ser.

-Nop- Respondió acompañado de una risita, al instante rosó provocativamente mis labios con los suyos- Hay que admitir que lo de Clyde fue gracioso.

-No jodas con eso, el tipo está loco-Respondí expresando mi cansancio dándome una palmadita en el rostro- ¡Ayer me jodí de frío por su culpa!- Confesé frunciendo el ceño al recordar la solitaria noche anterior- No entiendo porque lo seguiste así como así.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó conteniendo la risa- ¡estaba nervioso y confundido!- Se excusó sinceramente.

-Mejor solo olvidémoslo- Pedí acariciando amistosamente su cabello- Además…nosotros estábamos en medio de algo y quisiera retomarlo-Insinué posando mi mano en su nuca para acercar lentamente nuestros rostros, mientras posaba mi mano izquierda en su cintura repitiendo la acción, acompañado de una sonrisa lasciva.

-Lo sé- Apoyó cruzando sus brazos por mi cuello antes de unir nuestros labios en un suave beso el cual terminó con una pequeña mordida en mi labio inferior por parte del rubio, invitándome a seguir, lo cual no tardé en hacer, esta vez aumentando la intensidad del beso.

-Tweek, me encantas- Confesé ocultando mi rostro en su cuello, acto seguido mordisqueé suavemente la zona- Creo que ya no puedo resistir la tentación de sentirte cada vez más- Continué comenzando a explorar suavemente con mi mano derecha, por debajo de la camisa, el torso de mi compañero, logrando desabotonar poco a poco la prenda producto de la presión.

-Me ocurre lo mismo- Correspondió acariciando mi cabello dejando caer mi chullo azul. Lo observé fijamente por unos segundos, embobado por sus brillantes ojos verdes. Lo amaba más que nada en este mundo y no era capaz de encontrar las palabras para expresárselo. Finalmente Tweek rompió el juego de miradas al unir nuevamente nuestros labios en un beso lleno de fervor, mucho más profundo que los anteriores, permitiéndome juguetear con su lengua, simultáneamente, comencé a dar pequeños pasos, guiando a mi acompañante hasta su cama en la cual lo recosté delicadamente, deshaciendo el contacto. Me quité rápidamente mi habitual chaqueta azul y la playera que llevaba bajo ella, acto seguido me posé sobre el rubio quien ya se había despojado por completo de su camisa verde oliva, permitiéndome admirar con total libertad su pálido torso, además de su rostro el cual poseía una expresión única. Dios…deseaba continuar, mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos, no obstante….no podía ser un jodido bruto.

-Si quieres que me detenga dilo ahora, luego no seré capaz- Advertí seriamente.

-Craig, no olvides que también soy un hombre- Aclaró acompañando de una extraña sonrisa, en seguida me atrajo con sus manos hasta su rostro uniendo apasionadamente nuestros labios. Seguí el ritmo del chico hasta que sentí como el mismo posaba su mano derecha sobre mi entrepierna comenzando a frotar lentamente. Abrí exageradamente los ojos al notar como mi "tímido" novio comenzaba a tomar la delantera, sin embargo, retomé mi tarea, dándole atención a la suave piel de su cuello, entre besos y mordidas…cada parte de él me volvía loco. Terminé por soltar un quejido ahogado al sentir la mano del rubio acariciándome, esta vez, por dentro de mi ropa interior.

-Tweek- Susurré su nombre disfrutando del contacto.

-¿Qué ocurre Craig?- Preguntó con el tono más sensual que jamás había oído salir de sus labios acompañado de una mirada totalmente provocativa.

-Nada- Dije intentando seguir adelante. No podía quedarme atrás, no obstante, la sensación que me transmitían sus inesperadas caricias me distraían, de todas formas era un jodido inexperto en esto- ¿Por qué te detienes?- Pregunté ocultando mi desesperación en mi habitual tono estoico cuando el chicho terminó el contacto al alejar su mano.

-Porque estorban- Respondió señalando hacia mis pantalones. Aproveché la oportunidad para recobrar el control sujetando ambas muñecas del rubio por sobre su cabeza con mi mano izquierda. Comencé a besar su cuello bajando lentamente hasta su clavícula, continuando así el descenso hasta que me vi obligado a soltar el agarre de sus muñecas para seguir explorando su torso con mis labios, llegando hasta su pantalón el cual desabroché rápidamente para luego quitárselo de la misma forma. En seguida empecé a acariciar por encima de la ropa interior la entrepierna del rubio.

-C-Craig ngh- Me interrumpió cuando estaba poco de liberarlo de la prenda.

-¿Nervioso?- Deduje al notar el regreso de su muletilla de antaño. Al instante desvió la mirada dándome la razón- Y eso que te veía tan seguro hace unos momentos- Lo molesté intentando desviar su atención. En seguida el chico volvió a dirigirme la mirada, esta vez, frunciendo el ceño, incorporándose rápidamente en la cama, haciéndome a un lado, dejándonos sentado frente a frente.

-No-Negó firmemente. Con el paso de los años Tweek había desarrollado un particular orgullo con el cual solo yo tenía el derecho a divertirme. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por los bruscos movimientos del chico por librarme de mi última prenda comenzando, al instante, a acariciar de forma segura mi miembro, aumentando a los pocos segundos la velocidad. Dios, el chico tenía talento.

-T-Tu también- Interrumpió demostrando sus nervios mientras guiaba con su mano libre la mía hasta su entrepierna. Detuve su contacto para poder quitar rápidamente la molesta prenda y seguir su petición a la vez que él también retomaba su tarea. Nuestros leves gemidos comenzaron a mezclarse conformé al ritmo de nuestros movimientos. Incitándome a cada momento más. No obstante, muy a mi pesar, el chico se detuvo repentinamente, haciéndome parar a mí también al tomar y alejar mi mano.

-Deja de torturarme- Pedí sin pensar.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó en un susurro acompañado de una sonrisa triunfal.

-Obviamente- Contesté al instante- Me encantas- Completé buscando sus labios, no obstante, el chico se alejó de mí, dejándome perplejo- ¿Tweek?- Sin responder el aludido bajó su cabeza hasta la altura de mi entrepierna comenzando a posar su suaves labios sobre mi miembro. Al instante sentí como una deliciosa sensación me invadía, más aun, cuando el de ojos verdes profundizó el contacto envolviéndome en su boca, subiendo y bajando cada vez más rápido. Apoyé, instintivamente, mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando mis ojos. Esto era mejor de lo que alguna vez creí. Siempre imaginé que yo sería quien tuviera que llevar la delantera en todo momento, afortunadamente, Tweek estaba lleno de, muy placenteras, sorpresas. Cuando sentí que estaba a poco de terminar, tomé delicadamente la cabeza de mi acompañante hasta alejarlo. Una vez incorporado el rubio me miró fijamente formando un puchero en sus labios.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Cuestionó caprichosamente.

-No tengas tantas prisa- Pedí deslizando suavemente mi dedo pulgar por sobre sus labios- Eres genial-Confesé provocando que una orgullosa sonrisa se formaba en los labios del de ojos verdes.

-Quiero ser lo mejor para ti-Confesó.

-Ya lo eres- Aseguré tomando suavemente su mentón hasta acercarlo a mí rostro y lograr fusionarnos en un tierno beso- Te amo Tweek-Añadí antes de recostar nuevamente al chico sobre la cama. Ya era el momento de continuar. Humedecí mis dedos en mi boca para comenzar a dilatar lentamente a Tweek provocando que se formara una expresión inefable en su rostro, acompañado de sus involuntarios quejidos.

-Tranquilo- Pedí repitiendo el proceso lenta y delicadamente hasta que mi acompañante ya estuviera suficientemente preparado.

-Craig- Me nombró al momento de posarme sobre él- Te amo- Confesó, dándome la seguridad para continuar.

-Yo también Tweekers-Correspondí dándole un casto beso antes de unir cuidadosamente nuestros cuerpos. No quería hacerle daño por lo que su expresión de dolor me detuvo por un momento.

-Ya co-continua-Apresuró animándome a continuar. Al instante, fusioné nuestros labios a la vez que comenzaba a mover lentamente mis caderas contra el rubio hasta que fui tumbado, repentinamente, por el mismo, contra la cama posándose seguramente sobre mi.

-No tienes que ser tan delicado, no soy una ngh jodida chica- Regañó antes de comenzar a dar pequeños saltitos sobre mí, empezando a gemir más constante y sonoramente conformé aumentaba la velocidad. Definitivamente este, hasta ahora, desconocido lado de Tweek me encantaba. Tomé sus caderas para ayudarlo a hacer más profundo el contacto, aumentando el delicioso vaivén entre nuestros cuerpos acompañado por los dulces y excitantes gemidos del rubio, hasta llegar al extremo, curvando su espalda y mezclando nuestros quejidos. Finalmente el chico se recostó, al igual que yo, jadeante, a mi lado.

-Me sorprendes-Confesé aun con la respiración entrecortada.

-Ya te lo dije- Contestó acercándose a mí, cruzando sus brazos por mi cintura y reposando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Las mejores jodidas vacaciones de mi vida- Comenté envolviéndolo en un posesivo abrazo.

-Te amo Craig- Declaro luego de soltar una pequeña risita.

-Jamás te dejaré ir, jamás- Repetí, acto seguido bese su frente a la vez que jugueteaba con su alborotado cabello.

-¡Tweeeeeeeeeek!-Escuché gritar a una conocida voz junto a fuertes golpes contra la puerta principal- ¡Te voy a rescatar!- Volvió a vociferar desde el primer piso.

-¿Clyde?-Preguntó Tweek incorporándose en la cama.

-Puta madre-Dije volviendo a darme una palmadita en el rostro ¿Qué le hice para merecer esto?

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Holo! No puedo creer que haya escrito esto jajaj creo que ahora me iré a esconder bajo una roca y volveré a aparecer por aquí en un año más cuando se me quite la vergüenza (¿?. En fin, quería hacer a un Tweek activo aprovechando la madurez que tiene en este fic para no salir corriendo ni quejarse por cualquier posible enfermedad jajaj. También a un Craig no súper experimentando xD! . Para quienes leen mis otras historias…estoy pasando por una especie de bloqueo creativo que me ha hecho muy difícil continuar :c llevo tres bocetos para la continuación de una navidad diferente y aun no llego a nada que verdaderamente me convenza :c, así que…lo más probable es que el retraso se extienda, de todas formas me estaré esforzando por continuar pronto c:!. Espero saber que les pareció mi primer lemon D:! Muero de vergüenza jaja mis manos ya no son lo mismo luego de escribir esto (¿? X,DDD Saludos c:_

 **RequeteMiau**


End file.
